Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{130}{39}$
Answer: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 130 and 39? $130 = 2\cdot5\cdot13$ $39 = 3\cdot13$ $\mbox{GCD}(130, 39) = 13$ $\dfrac{130}{39} = \dfrac{10 \cdot 13}{ 3\cdot 13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{130}{39}} = \dfrac{10}{3} \cdot \dfrac{13}{13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{130}{39}} = \dfrac{10}{3} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{130}{39}} = \dfrac{10}{3}$